


The Age of Kala

by zinc_chameleon



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 2, finale, sense8 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinc_chameleon/pseuds/zinc_chameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short treatment of Sense8 Season 2 Episode 12 (Finale) in which Kala and Rajan are captured, but escape by the help of other sensates.  Kala discovers that she is to be the mother of a new cluster of preborns, who will be sensate from their first breath.  She gets help from a very unlikely source, and in the process reunites with the sensates as a heroic equal to Wolfgang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age of Kala

**Author's Note:**

> A short treatment of a possible Sense8 Season 2 Finale. A bit of a homage to the great science fiction writer Julian May.  
> Italics indicate when telepathic communication between the sensates is ocurring.  
> Question for my readers: "After reading this treatment, do you think that Ganesha stopped Kala's wedding in Season One?"

    Kala could feel and hear them all around her, all except the presence she needed most. She dared not let any of them in, not knowing if Will was still compromised. Worst of all, a tantalizing, singing voice hovered at the edge of her consciousness, disturbing her deep meditation at a time when she needed all the mental firepower—Capheus had taught her that turn of phrase—that she had.

    Wolfgang had taught her how to block the others in the cluster, and now she used his brutish technique to protect herself, to complete her mission. Whenever another in the cluster tried to contact her, they met Arjuna in full armor, his bow bent and ready. Nomi had tried to laugh it off as a mental screensaver, until she had been nicked with one of his arrows, a firewall with attitude.

     If only Wolfgang could be physically present! Then she could drop this mental shield and focus all of her attention on the children of the new cluster, waiting to be born. So much like us, but so, so different.

    The guilt poured over her like a wave. Rajan had given his life to bring her here, but her first thoughts were of Wolfgang. She must be a terrible, terrible sinner for such desires! Ganesha would surely send demons in this life and in the life beyond to punish her.

    The memory of their capture and escape filled her mind at a time when she needed it the least. How she and Rajan had been apprehended in Mumbai, and flown at night to a secret facility in Pakistan. She had cautioned him not to try to protect her with physical violence; there would the correct, exact time for that. Then that moment arrived. The body-armor-clad guards did not speak to them as they were escorted to their detention chamber. At the moment that the guards attempted to push them through the door, Sun appeared, bringing down both guards with elbow and knee strikes. Nomi stepped in, taking the guard's phones from their pockets, examining them, telling Rajan to crush one underfoot, and began to hack the other.

   _“You're in luck, Kala. This is a company-issued Samsung Galaxy S7. I just got Amanita one for her birthday. I'm downloading you the codes to your facility.”_

   _Will it work?_ Kala asked

_“Are you kidding? I've got it all written in macros. Just press your thumbs here and here. Then wait until you are outside, and press this one. It will keep the plumbers and electricians busy for weeks.”_

    Kala and Rajan had walked sedately to the heliport. “Talk like you are in a serious technical conversation with me about illegal pharmaceuticals.” Rajan had smiled, discoursing on the difference between isomers and enantiomers, knowing that they were being scanned and overheard. They reached the first helicopter, to be met by a young Korean woman sergeant and her squad, HK machine guns poised at Kala and Rajan's heads.

    “Stop or die!” the Korean woman said in English. She was the same height as Kala, but far more muscular. “Who are you to hurt my squad, and to insult my organization?” Sun took over, bowing. “Now that's better,” Kala said in Korean. “Someone who knows the proper order of things, not like these Pakistani barbarians.”

    The Korean sergeants eyes went wide in surprise. “You are not the terrorists BPO warned us about?”

    “Hardly,” Kala said, still in Korean, motioning with her head to the young woman to move to the side, away from her gunmen, and with her hands, motioning Rajan to stay where he was. _How did I know how to the do that? Sun?_ Kala felt Lito's smile cross her face. “Let me take care of this.”

    “We are special agents for BPO. Rajan is my technical support, and I—well, lets just say I have a private line to—Whispers.” The sergeant bowed low. As she straightened out, she barked a command in a Pakistani dialect, and her men lowered their weapons.

    “How can I help?” she asked. Lito winked at Kala, and she let him continue. “There is a BPO attack helicopter one-half hour behind us, that was meant to be our protective flank against drones in the Himalayas. Have them land, and take on extra provisions and weapons, as we have received word that the terrorist encampment is much better prepared than we thought. Make sure the helicopter stays grounded for at least an extra hour, so that we can scramble the terrorists’ satellite array. Otherwise, our men will be flying into a trap.”

    The woman sergeant and all her men saluted, clearly calming down now that they knew who was in charge. Kala motioned for Rajan to follow her, and they boarded the nearest attack helicopter, with the help of the squad. Kala pressed the last macro on the Galaxy S7. She looked over the head of the Korean woman, to the complex, where water was gushing out the front door of the main entrance.

    “You'd better go,” Kala said in a friendly tone, and pointing. “There seems to something wrong with the plumbing.”

    As the squad rushed away, Rajan said worriedly. “Kala, I am aghast at your competence, but I know for a fact that neither you nor I know how to fly a state-of-the-art attack helicopter.”

    “That's a good point,” Kala replied. “Give me a minute.” The rotors began to whip up. Instantly there were nine bodies jammed into the cockpit. Two, however, were as insubstantial as smoke--one she feared for, the other she wanted with every fiber of her being. _“Let me handle the controls,”_ Capheus said calmly. He looked over his shoulder at Nomi. _“You handle the instruments.”_

    Lito's unshaven cheek brushed against Kala's own. _“Let me talk to the control tower. I've always wanted to do this.”_ From Kala's mouth poured forth a mix of Spanish, Korean and English. The control tower responded of all things in Spanish. _“A Peruvian! You're in luck, Kala. He just said he was happy to hear a friendly voice in his native tongue.”_ Lito looked behind his shoulder. _“Hernando has an air-combat action script he has always wanted to use. He says if we make it through this, it will be a kick-ass telenovela.”_ Lito went on the explain what commands were to be given to the next attack helicopter, and that these came from Whispers himself. The controller merely agreed. Clearly that was the name-not-to-be-spoken.

    As they headed into the high Himalayas, Rajan grew distracted. “I need to feel useful,” he complained. “I've never believed in goddesses, and here I am, flying a combat mission with one.”

    “I need you to remind me that I am just your plain and simple Kala,” she answered. “Right now, that's the best help you can be.”

    “Don't be so sure,” Rajan replied, moving to the back of the compartment. “There's all kinds of weapons and ordinance back here. I did serve in the Indian army, against my father's wishes, you know.” He flipped open a gray box. “There's enough C4 explosive to level a mountain here, and another Galaxy S7 as its trigger. What was this BPO planning anyway? Are you ever going to tell me?”

    “I will explain as best as I can to you, but right now, I'm still learning how to fly this attack helicopter.”

    “As soon as we land--where ever we are going, you haven't told me that either--I would love it if you explain that to me first.”

    But the landing was nowhere near as glorious as the takeoff. Kala had only known that she had to fly to the Himalayas, while Nomi calculated the most likely spot that their fuel and the weather would allow. Sitting in San Francisco, surrounded by computer screens, including the new roll-up television maps, Kala looked over Nomi's shoulder, as did Amanita and Bug. “There is a small monastery here that will serve as a refuge. I've already faxed them your information, along with a substantial donation.”

    _“That's the good news, I expect,”_ Kala observed.

    “Uh, yeah. The bad news is that the only place you can land close enough not to be swallowed up in the coming snow storm--Nomi pointed to a screen of weather patterns moving in false colors--is this cliff.”

    “The little pointy one?” Both Amanita and Bug exclaimed.

    “Guys, you're not helping,” Nomi cautioned. “Your best bet is to suit up now--there's all kinds of weather gear in the back of your cab, and then lay an ambush for the next helicopter. Something dirty, like your minigun. Nothing electronic, like missiles or drones. They won't see that trick coming in this much snow and ice.”

    The two insubstantial figures took on solidity, wagging their fingers. _“Will and Wolfgang say no, Nomi, and they won't tell me why,”_ Kala replied.

    “Oh, all right,” Nomi sighed. “Your only other strategy is to blow your chopper just before the other lands. But I can't guarantee you'll be far enough away not to start an avalanche that will bury both you and Rajan.”

    _“We will have to chance it,_ ” Kala decided.

    Will took solid form. _“It's the better solution anyway. Your chopper will be blown off the ledge, down into the crevasse, and even the best search-and-rescue teams will take days to salvage what's left. More than enough time for you and Rajan to get away. Oh, by the way, say hi to Rajan for me; no offense, but he's more my kind of guy than that German dude,”_ he said, snickering conspiratorially.

    _“Will, how can you speak to me at all?”_ Kala cried out terrified. _“What happened to Whispers? Isn't he still in your head?”_

    _“He's ...busy. There's this nasty German dude who can do things to Whispers that I couldn't.”_

    “Rajan, help me put on an all-weather suit while I fly, and then you put on one. We're going to land on a cliff edge, and then ski to our destination,” Kala said.

    “Finally, something that makes sense.”

    With the utmost gentleness, Rajan dressed his new wife, in the advanced Gortex from the back of the cab. He had to put on two extra pairs of socks so that her feet would fit into the heavy boots he found.

    It should have worked. Nomi should have been able to see the cairn of stones that some energetic monk had built at the cliff-point, and Capheus should have been able to maneuver around it. But should is a big word, and quite heavy to boot. The rear rotor nicked that cairn and spun around in circles, until the landing gear snapped, leaving the helicopter, rotors slowing winding down, dangling over the cliff edge. Worse luck yet, the debris had slammed into the passengers' side, blowing the door off, and breaking Rajan's right leg at the knee. Kala worked furiously to extricate him, her eyes nearly blind with tears, but Rajan was eerily serene.

    “This is the end of the line for me, my love,” he said. “I have truly disobeyed my father now that I have been in the presence of a goddess. Let me show those BPO bastards a thing or two, while you make your getaway.” He cradled the S7 in his lap. “Wish me well. We will meet in the next life, and who knows, perhaps Ganesha will make me a good singer next time,” he said, mouth smiling but eyes tight with pain. “Go now and Ganesha bless.”

    Kala set off, not wanting to look back. Nomi was skiing alongside her, looking apprehensive. _“Our little ruse at the facility didn't work. You've got less than a half-hour to make it to the monastery and safety, unless Rajan decides to fight dirty.”_

    But the monastery was only twenty minutes up-slope. Sometimes Sun would take over, with her tireless physicality. _“You're going to be sore tomorrow,”_ Sun apologized, _“but probably alive.”_

    The monks asked very few questions, merely bowing politely and ushering her to a meditation chamber already lit with candles, incense, and a neon Ganesha some devout tourist must have left. Kala remembered her manners long enough to remove her boots. After that she fell into a defeated heap.

    The voices of gurgling infants woke her. So many! She began to sort them out, and their soon-to-be born infant bodies wiggled in mid-air. She began to locate their presences: Northern British Columbia, the Outer Hebrides, Yucatan, Easter Island, Patagonia, Alma Ata, Ulan Bator, and then the surprise, twins located in a reconditioned oil tanker in international waters off the coast of Vladivostok.

    The seductive singing voice returned. “The twins are the key. You must save them. They need your mothering devotion and love more than the rest. Here, I will help you.” Kala found herself in an altogether well-known environment, a bioscience lab in the hull of the tanker. Before her, two wriggling foetuses, backlit in blue light, confronted her with their minds, their eyes still closed. Was this some sort of hallucination sent by Whispers? That voice had a alluring siren's quality to it, after all.

    The preborns' minds locked on to Kala's, nearly overwhelming her with their emotional need. Against her better judgement, her compassion flowed over them like a pink baby blanket.

    _“Mother,”_ they both sighed. Then they sent her the images she needed to understand it all. This was no apparition of Whispers, sanctioned by BPO. Here before her was the end to BPO and any other organization that thought it could hold back human evolution. But more amazing than that was the fact presented to her, that she, Kala Dandekar, was the key. She would be the mother of this new cluster, more powerful than any that had existed before it.

    She could not stop the psychic tsunami once it began. The twins, now secure in their mothers' love, reached out to the other seven. Instantly the room was filled with floating and flying babies, each greeting each other joyously. For each baby, she could see nine others, then nine others, her perspective vision trying to comprehend it all.

     “Am I the mother of all of you?” Kala exclaimed. The babies laughed _. "No, just the ones on your Earth. But now they are connected to all the other Earths. Now we are complete. Now all of us can be born."_

    All the babies vanished, to be replaced by a tall elegant creature, bright pink in color, with delicate elongated limbs, and a bright blue tentacle where a human mouth would go. Kala could see how her culture had interpreted this creature as a god, as Ganesha. Kala's whole being was filled with calm, joy and warmth. She could feel the bruises on her knees and elbows--courtesy of Sun--fade away.

    “Ganesha!”

    _“I have been called that. I suppose you have many questions, but to tell the truth, you will need to find out the answers yourself. My work with your kind is at its end. It is your time now.”_ He opened his arms in farewell, and Kala could see that seven pairs of arms extended to the other Earths.

    “Am I intruding here?” a German male's voice asked in English. “Or is your meditation session over?”

    “Wolfgang!” Kala cried. In spite of her soreness and tiredness--Sun was right about tomorrow--she rose to her feet to embrace her other half. He was dressed as she was, in black all-weather gear, an HK gun slung at his side. She kissed him hard on the lips, and he resisted for a moment, then returned the embrace. He held her close for a minute.

    “I thought you had abandoned me, shut me out forever,” Kala said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

    Wolfgang hugged her tighter, until she let out a little 'woof'. “As if I could ever forget about you. Who do you think figured out what to do about Whispers?”

    Kala looked into his eyes, then raised an eyebrow. “No more kisses until we talk about your smoking habit. You taste like an ashtray.”

    Wolfgang only laughed. “One minute back together, and already you're the school teacher, ready to give me a detention. Okay, I'll try to quit smoking, but first a question. Who was the big pink guy? He looked familiar.”

    “You saw him too?”

     Wolfgang's smile in response to her question was as enigmatic as always. He released her gently, then stepped back. All the other sensates materialized, easy now that two of them were physically in the same location. Nomi, Lito, Capheus, Sun, Riley (who looked very washed-out), and finally Will.

    _“Sorry, I was out of it,”_ Riley apologized, _“but with Will finally okay, I needed to get some sleep. Did I miss anything?”_

    _“Let's get formal here,”_ Will suggested, _“It's normal to bow before a queen.”_

    _“I've always wanted to be in a period piece,”_ Lito said smiling.

    They all bowed, Wolfgang the first and deepest.

    “But how?” Kala asked. “How did we defeat Whispers?”

    “Fighting is what I do,” Wolfgang answered. “I just needed the right time and place to fight him. Whispers stared into the abyss, and the abyss glared back."

   _"Whispers let me hitch a ride after that,"_ Will added.  _"Good thing you didn't shoot down the chopper.”_

    Nomi spoke for the rest. _“We all saw what you did, Kala.”_ The rest nodded their heads.

    _“Those babies, they're going to be super-children, aren't they?”_ Capheus asked.

    _“They will be born sensate, growing up together, without our limitations.”_ Sun observed.

    _“Indulge me, all of you, if you will. If ever there was a time for theatrics, this is it.”_ Lito declared. _“All hail to the Queen, Kala Dandekar, mother of the new Age.”_

    _“The Age of Kala,”_ the rest of the Sensates chorused.

    _“ALL HAIL!”_ the babies sang from the Earth and far beyond it.


End file.
